Full Moon
by RobSucks2496
Summary: My version of new moon


Full Moon

My version of New Moon

People who read Rising Sun, well this isn't the next book to it. In this book Bella never became a vampire she went through what she did in Twilight. But this is my version of New Moon, this is what I thought what happened to Bella when edward left her.

It's been five months since Edward left and I don't care about life anymore. My grades are slipping, lost my friends, Jessica and Angela. My dad tries to send me back with my mom I just tell him to shut up and run out of the house. Like I did today. It was midight and I was in my favorite bar.

"Tough day Bella?" asked Max as he gave me a beer.

I took a big gulp of my drink before I answered. "Yeah, my dad yelled at me again."

"At least you have a dad. When I was five I found my dad passed out on the couch, an hour later he left and never came back."

I smiled. "You turned out fine." I picked up my cup and noticed that it was empty. "Refill please."

He filled up my cup. "Don't drink too much. I can't drive you home today."

"Don't worry, I'm going home after this." I promised. And I did. Right after that I said goodbye to Max and headed home.

The bell rang indicating that 7th period had started and that I was suppose to be in gym. Not today, didn't feel like it. So I just sat behind the shed behind the school where they stored the lawn mower. I took out a cigarette from my back pocket and lit it.

"You shouldn't be smoking." said Mike as he came around the shed.

"You should be in class." I responded as I blew out the smoke.

"So should you."

"You need to be in school to get a job and survive. I already know how to, the only reason why I don't leave is because I'm not 18 yet, not till tonight."

"Then what?"

"Then I will work at the bar where Max is and live my life alone."

He sat next to me put an arm around. "Sounds lonely. Need company?"

I pulled the arm off of me. "Lay off Mike. Aren't you going out with Jessica."

"I have reputation. If they see me with you, everyone will think the only reason is because I'm with you is because of sex."

"That is the only reason Mike. You are just like the rest of them that I dated. They all dated me, treated me nice. After they got what they wanted they left. Each of them."

"I'm not like them Bella."

"Bull." Only one person is not like any other boy in the world. One who loved me still, at least thats what I tell myself.

"What are you going to do for your birthday?" asked Mike.

"Max is going to throw me a party."

He didn't respond. The bell rang and he left. Everyone left but me; I just took another cigarette after the other and waited till I had to leave for the party.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" they all yelled. For once in a long time I was happy, all my friends are here. Even Jacob.

"Thanks for coming Jacob."

"No problem, but I have to leave. Lizz and I are going out, I promised her."

"New girlfirend?'

"Yeah."

"Go, I'll see you later."

He nodded and left.

There was dancing and games and of course alot of beer. We were at a bar after all. Oh and I got hired here at the bar finally. But now it was late and everyone was gone. Max was in the back room doing some work. I had to wait because I needed a ride home. There is no way that I'm going to go home in this condition. I can barley see or walk.

I heard a bell, someone had come in.

"I knew I would find you here." said the male voice. I didn't respond.

"Who are you?' asked Max.

"A friend to pick up Bella. She called me, didn't want to disturb you."

"Ok, well thanks."

The only next thing I remembered that night was I was in a car then everything went black.

I woke up in a hotel room. I was stripped of my close and I only had a sheet on. I didn't remember what happened last night. I didn't even know that I had sex. I didn't plan to. I wasn't dating anyone. Hmm I guess something happened at the bar. I suddenly heard the shower turn on. I had to get out of here before the mystery guy came out. I found my clothes on the floor, by it my keys. I looked outside, I was only a block away from Max's. I ran alway there.

It was Christmas break a month later and I was feeling terrible. I was always tired and throwing up. After a week, nothing. I didn't drink or smoke to see of it would help but no I still felt like crap. So I went to the doctor.

"Bella, what are your spymtoms?" asked Doctor Dover.

I told him. He told me that he wants to take an ultra sound. It must be a tumor.

"Congradulations Bella, you are pregnant. One month along."

Crap, I must not have protection that night. But I always had some in my purse, didn't the idiot check?

"Oh." I didn't say anyhting else. I just left and went home to wait for my dad.

"Bella I'm home." Said Charlie.

I was sitting on the couch not doing anything. I felt sick and that my life has ended.

"Bella, what is wrong?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is."

"Bella, I can't take this anymore." He blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm saying that I can't take care of you anymore, it's too much. Either you move out or go back to your mom."

I stood up frustrated. "I thought you would be the only one who would help me! But I guess not! Fine, I'll move out!" I ran upstairs and started packing.

8 months later, what happened? I'm here in my apartment just at the edge of town. I didn't go to school and worked most of the time at the bar. It wasn't bad but I wished that I more to do.

"I'm glad that you didn't get an abortion Bella." Said Max cleaning the glasses.

"Might as well keep him, he is the only one I got left of my family."

"What about your mother?"

"I couldn't do this to her."

There was a moment of silence. Business was running slow and only a few were in the booths. I gave a beer to the man in front of me.

"Have you been drinking or smoking?" asked Max.

"No."

"Good, because I don't want that baby hurt."

I smiled. "Thanks Max." Then a sharp pain to my side, I gasped.

"Are you okay?" asked Max rushing to my side.

"Yeah, he is just cramped. Plus I'm getting close to my due date."

"How about you go home, I'll even pay for the hours."

"With that offer of course. Thanks Max."

"No problem."

I didn't go home, I needed a friend.

"How are you Bella, and Kyle?" asked Jacob.

I put my hand on my over extended belly. "Fine, I guess."

"You're going to be a great mother, don't worry."

"I hope how Liz is?"

"She is sick."

"Sorry. What about you?"

"Great, life is fine plus I am almost done with my car."

"That is great!" Another pain came to my pain, I winced. Then a another one, then another. "Jacob could you drive me to the hospital?"

"Of course."

The real pain came in when I came into the hospital. When the nurse put me into the bed I told Jacob to go home.

"Are you sure?"

"It would do me a big favor if you did."

"Ok."

When he left I could finally concentrate, you know till the doctor came in.

"Bella we are going to have to do a se-section." Said doctor Dover.

The nurse came around and gave me a shot, in seconds I was out.

Everything was blurry and I couldn't make out much.

"Excuse me nurse? Is this Bella?" asked a man.

"Yes, you are?"

"I'm the father."

Must be a dream, there is no way that the father came to see me.

"Ok, would you like to see the baby?"

"No, I just want to sign the papers indicating that I'm the father."

"Ok, I'll be right back with those."

Everything went black.

Over the past year it hasn't been easy but life was generally ok. Kyle was growing up strong and he was the light of my world, the reason why I live. Today like many days, Kyle is taken care of my neighbor while I go work at the bar.

"Bella, could you take this beer over the that man at the table over there?" asked Max.

"Sure." I went over to the table and he asked for the check. "Sure thing."

"Bella, is that you?"

I knew that voice anywhere. A voice I haven't heard for a long time. A voice I almost forgot, but I remember the herald of angles whenever he talked. I turned around, he was there in body. He was real.

"Edward?"

"I'm back Bella. I couldn't keep away."

I ran into his arms. His face smothered into my hair. I pushed him away. "You can't be with me. I have done so many things that you wouldn't be proud. So bad my dad disowned me."

He took my face in my hands. "I don't care." And kissed me.

We pulled apart and I said. "I want you to meet someone." I turned toward the back room. "Max can I go home early?"

"Sure."

"Come, let's go Edward."

I knocked and Mrs. Peterson came to the door with Kyle. "You're home early."

"Got off early." I responded. "Hi Kyle."

He waved and I picked him up. I went to my room next door and opened it. I Put Kyle in his crib. "No." He shook his head.

"You are tired, you need a nap."

He just sat there. "Fine, you can just sit there if you want but you are not going to get out." I said. I walked back out to Edward.

"Bella, is that your child? You did have..."

"I got raped Edward. I couldn't just give him away, he is all I have."

He took me into his arms. "I will find whoever did this to you. But for now I want you to come live with me."

"Your family won't mind?"

"Of course not."

They did mind. Everyone except Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. I could hear them how I lied about getting raped but instead just got knocked up for fun. It's really hard to hear that from them. It got really bad when their looks got to pure hatred that I couldn't stand it anymore. No one cared, they all hated me. So today I left a note in Edwards car.

**Dear Edward:**

** I'm sorry but your family hates me and I just can't stand it, I'm just a bother in life. So I'm going to kill myself. I won't tell you where because you will tried to find me. Please take care of Kyle for me. I'm not a very good mother, you will be the perfect farther and the rest of the family loves him anyways. I'm sorry, and I live you with all my heart.**

**Bella****.**

I came to the cliff, raging waters below me. Finally all the crap in my life will end. No one will be disturbed by me. I jumped and in a just a few seconds the dark water enclosed me.

"Carlisle we were too late."

"No Edward she will live. Just a few broken ribs, the venom will fix those up in no time.

A small hand closed over my finger. "Mommy?" said a small voice.

"Mommy is going to be alright."

I opened my eyes, and as if I was in a new world. Everything was so clear. I could hear miles from me and all my senses are intensified.

"I'm a vampire?"

"Yes. Do you have any thirst?" asked Edward.

"No."

"Interesting." Said Carlisle.

"Must be her power." Said Edward.

"Mommy okay?" asked Kyle.

I picked him up from the floor." Yes." And kissed him on the top of his head. I looked around and I finally realized that I was at the Cullen house.

"Bella I have a gift for you. I found out the guy who raped you." Said Edward.

"Who?"

"Mike Newton. He came and confessed then ran off. Plus I want you to see Kyle's new birth certificarte." He got a piece of paper by the table next to me and gave it to me. In the corner where it said Father's name it read: Edward Cullen. I looked up at him. "Edward thank you, I know that you will become a great father."

He bent down and kissed me then the top of Kyle's head. For once in my life, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
